Semiconductor manufacture involves numerous processes, including deposition, photolithography, etch and the like processes. In a photolithography process, a photomask is used to pattern various features in semiconductor devices being manufactured. The cleanliness of a photomask is a consideration concerning quality of the patterned features and the semiconductor devices.